Nothing to be Afraid About
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: (Set in the Brawl era) Zelda wakes up and finds a certain angel who needs some comfort during a thunderstorm night. Can she try to help him and give him comfort? Pit X Zelda pairing. No flaming please.


**Author's Note****: Hello, everyone! This is EternityTsubasa with an author's note that tells you about this one-shot that is here. I found this one-shot in my closet while I was clearing a few stuff out of my closet a few days ago before my sickness. While I was closet-clearing, I found an old notebook that I had when I was in 7th grade. It had a few one-shots I wrote, so I decided to type up this one-shot, but I gave it a few edits since the original is written on my notebook. In case you haven't know, this one-shot is set in the Brawl era and the pairing is Pit X Zelda. I'll gonna try to continue my fanfictions since I'm feeling better a little. Enjoy this one-shot I typed up and shared!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OR FLAME ABOUT IT!  
**

* * *

Zelda woke up with a familiar, faint sniffing sound in the night. It was a dark and stormy night that was happening in the Smash Mansion and that a few people were afraid about, some people decide to sleep with someone else for comfort. However, by the sound of someone sniffing, Zelda could tell that someone was sleeping alone and that someone needs some comfort. Using Din's Fire, she lit up a candle, grabbed it, and entered the dark and quiet hallway. The storm had already took out the whole power so everything got dark in the Smash Mansion. Also, Master Hand told everyone that they were not allowed to stay up late if any case happens, but he, along with Crazy Hand were also asleep, with made Zelda walk freely with relief as long as she doesn't try to wake up the hands or anybody else up, which would certainly get her busted for roaming around the hallways late at night. As she continued the search, the loud, ferocious sound of the thunderstorm began to boom quietly and/or loud, but Zelda wasn't startled by the thunderstorm's booming roar. When Zelda continued to walk and investigate, the sniffing sound was getting louder. There was also a whimpering sound that Zelda also heard while she was searching around. The noise grew slightly louder and louder as Zelda continues to walk. Until then, Zelda stood in front of someone's bedroom door, which was the source of where the sound was coming from. Zelda pressed her ear next to the door and heard the sad sounds from there. With that, she immediately recognized what type of noise she was hearing.

_Crying noises? Someone's crying in there. I better go see who it is_, the Hylian princess thought.

Quietly, Zelda grabbed the doorknob, turned it carefully &amp; quietly, hoping she doesn't wake anyone up, tip-toed quietly in the room, and closed the door carefully. Zelda investigated the whole room for one minute and was about to leave until she saw something move in a corner of the room. There was a navy blue blanket that was covering something. When she crept closer to it, it began to move around a little and made a few sobbing sounds underneath. At this rate, Zelda began to realize that the sound was coming from the object. With that, she placed the candle on top of the drawer and she carefully grabbed the blanket. She slowly removed the blanket, revealing Pit, who had been under the blanket.

Zelda actually knew who Pit was ever since the day he was officially invited into the Smash Mansion for the third tournament, which was also called Brawl by a lot of people. He was, at first, a shy and timid angel who didn't knew who the Smashers were. Many people have introduced themselves to him, but he was still shy. Zelda knew that he might be shy, but he's also innocent as well. She, along with Link, Peach, Mario, and Kirby, were his friends. They continued to support him as the tournament progresses.

"Pit?" Zelda asked in surprisement, which startled the innocent, young angel of light a little.  
"Zelda? What are you doing in my room?" he asked the princess, also clutching onto a furry, yellow teddy bear.  
"I heard you crying and it kinda woke me up," Zelda responded.  
"Oh..." Pit said.  
"Why are you crying, Pit?" Zelda asked the sad angel of light.  
"I'm sorry. It's because of the thunderstorm out there," he responded.  
"Ah..." the Hylian princess said.

Suddenly, there was a powerful boom that was so loud that it scared Pit. He hugged Zelda as he buried his face in her chest and he cried even more. Zelda noticed this and she hugged him back. As he continued to cry, she rocked him back and forth like a mother and her child sitting on a rocking chair together. She let him cry for a bit until she had an idea that might be helpful.

"Calm down, Pit. I have an idea. How about if you sleep with me for the night?" she asked.  
"Really?" the angel of light said. "You would let me sleep with you?"  
"Yes. If you want to sleep with me, I'll be with you to comfort you," Zelda said. "If you sleep with someone, you won't be afraid about the storm."  
"Okay. Thank you, Zelda," Pit said as he got up and grabbed Zelda's left hand with his right hand and clutched onto his teddy bear with his left hand.

As Zelda grabbed Pit's right hand with her left hand, she picked up the candle from the top of the drawer with her right hand. They exited Pit's room and they walked down the hall. Although there were a few thunderstorm sounds, Pit flinched a little, but he kept walking with Zelda. The Hylian princess continued to escort the young angel of light safely to her bedroom. They finally reached to their destination and they entered Zelda's bedroom without getting caught in the halls. Pit got onto Zelda's bed with his teddy bear as Zelda put the blanket on him to keep him warm. After that, she blew the candle and joined with Pit as they both fell asleep in bed.

* * *

The next day, the sun came out and the sound of a rooster crowing was heard. Zelda woke up and yawned upon hearing the rooster's morning crow. She was about to get up until she felt a sudden tug that's not letting her get out of bed. She lifted the covers of her bed and saw Pit still sleeping. The young angel's arms were wrapped around her waist and his teddy bear was on top of her waist as well. He was also smiling as well while sleeping. It seems that he must've slept well throughout the whole stormy night just fine..

"Pit, it's time to wake up now," the Hylian princess said to the angel of light.  
"Nngh...need more sleep..." Pit said in his sleep while he was still hugging Zelda and his teddy bear.

Zelda smiled and ruffled his chocolate brown hair gently.

"It looks like I'm not going anywhere..." she said happily as she continues to ruffle his hair.

* * *

**If you like the one-shot, please rate and review about it. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
